1. Description of the Art Practices
It is known that materials may be melted and re-solidified in order to form solid objects, such as in the field of rapid prototype modeling. The present invention deals with rapid prototype modeling and, in particular, with an efficient manner for melting materials.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known in rapid prototype modeling that the hot-melt material suffers from the difficulty of uneven melting. The hot-melt product must melt in sufficient time to be utilized with a jet for application of the hot-melt material to a substrate. The heating of the hot-melt product should be accomplished at as low an energy cost as possible.
It is desirable to use a solid slug of a hot-melt material in a rapid prototype-modeling machine. However, the use of a solid slug is difficult if the solid slug melts unevenly in the heating mechanism.
The present invention is directed to the use of slugs of a hot-melt material, and in particular a slug from a container which may remain in place during melting of the slug. The hot-melt heating element assembly of the present invention is uniquely adapted to the use of maintaining a container in place as the slug of material is melted.